Field of the Disclosure
At least one embodiment in accordance with the present disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for providing uninterruptible power and more specifically to control systems and methods used in an uninterruptible power supply (UPS) to monitor the function to and life expectancy of one or more batteries provided in a UPS.
Discussion of Related Art
The use of uninterruptible power supplies to provide regulated, uninterrupted power for sensitive and/or critical loads, such as computer systems and other data processing systems, is known. A number of different UPS products are available including those identified under the trade name Smart-UPS® from APC by Schneider Electric, Inc. of West Kingston, R.I. In a typical UPS, a battery is used to provide backup power for a critical load during blackout or brownout conditions. A user of a typical UPS is able to configure and control the UPS either through a computer coupled to the UPS or using through a user interface of the UPS itself.